Imouto?
by Zaiachi
Summary: Itachi-niisan?" As she looked at me with those large crimson tainted eyes of hers as she tilted her head my way, I began to wonder...It seemed like a nice idea at first but... Do I really want a sister?


**Author's note:** Oh boy, here I go again…Anyway, welcome to another one of my fanfictions! Can you believe it? Things just keep popping out of my head. And I really need to wri—I mean, type it down. So here is another one for your perusal and…please review! Sorry if it might get a little OOC. I never mean those things unless I have something weird in mind. Anywhoooo~ enjoy!

**Discalimer:** I don't own Naruto and the others. I only own this computer I'm using and the OC that I will also be using.

---

**Prologue **

There was an indifferent look on the boy's face as silence engulfed them all.

_---_

_It was another gloomy day. Nothing was saved from the downpour of rain as it ravaged the land, making the earth soft and sticky with mud. The darkened sky would, from time to time, light up due to the lightning that forced its way along the sky and the eerie sound brought about by the pitter patter of rain was disrupted by the loud boom of thunder. _

_And then there was cheer_

_Every gloomy sound was countered by the loud voices of the winning shinobi force. A small war had broken out not so long ago, a few weeks at most. There were many sacrifices true, but their lives weren't in vain. Finally, they one! Konoha was the one who out shone the enemy. _

_The enemy though was only a small fraction of Kiri nin that boldly wanted to invade the Leaf. They were a strong bunch, I'll give you that, but it wouldn't have taken them so long if the enemy wasn't as skilled as they were, but everything was alright now. The war was over. _

_But alas, there was a lone shinobi who didn't find their victory as a source of joy. His crimson filled orbs scanned the area without even beating a sweat. Dead bodies lay on the soft mush of soil that was made by the rain. Blood and water sipped through the ground giving it a darker hue than it already was. There was this smell, so sickening it was that if he hadn't been trained for this kind of thing, surely he had already vomited, but no. The only thing that was evident on his face was that look of blankness he always had when he was assigned on this kind of duty. After all, he was merely a genin. _

_The sight…he was only a child, and at such an age, exposed to death and violence. His body was strong and so was his mind, but still he seemed to be suffering on the inside, traumatizing him since every time he closed his eyes, he found himself looking at the replays of the kills he was forced to make. He hated it. He hated every bit of it. But he had no choice. The boy had no escape. No way out. There were only his orders, his mission and everyone's high expectancies in him. Slowly but surely he was getting tired of it. _

"_Hey Itachi, don't look so glum. Come on, let's head back home."_

_The young one's thoughts had been distracted when he felt the strong pat upon his back. Deactivating his sharingan, onyx hues met with crystal red one's that quickly turned to the same hue that his own eyes possessed. _

"_I'll be right there, Shisui-san."_

_Itachi spoke in his usual tone. As much as some of the other Uchiha clan members dispised Itachi for his brilliance, Shisui was someone who considered him as someone outside the genius that the boy was forced to live with. And respecting the boy's decision, the elder Uchiha gave his nod and strode away, leaving Itachi for now to be drenched in the rain like he wished. Maybe in his mind, somewhere deep down in there, he thought that the rain could wash away the filth that the shinobi world brought about. But literally that was simply impossible. _

_Looking up at the sky, the young Uchiha closed his eyes and allowed for the droplets of water to wash his face and cleanse his tainted soul. _

"_Ta—tasu—kete…"_

_The boy's eyes sprung wide open as he heard a small voice. His orbs easily changed to its other crimson nature as he brought his gaze about the area, scanning thoroughly. Did he miss something? Was someone still alive, or was it merely his imagination? _

"_Ta—tasu—kete…"_

_There it was again. It was faint. Very faint, but it was there. The sound wasn't at all strong, but to his ears, the voice landed sharply. Too sharp in fact that it made him shiver, something that he wasn't accustomed to doing. _

What is it? Where is it? Who is it?

_The questions rang in his mind insanely. Again and again as the question repeated itself, he tried to stop listening to it, but to no avail it didn't shut down. It was still there. It was maddening in a sense since he had never experienced something like it. Was it because of the war? Maybe that was it. Yes, it had to be._

"_Ta—tasu—kete…"_

_And then, as he looked to the far left, something moved. He stiffened. _

_Twitch._

_And again there was movement. Slowly and out of his control, his feet moved to where the rustling came. Something was there. And it was alive. _

_The look in his eyes didn't change. They were still wide and filled with silent amusement, joy perhaps, but it was pretty hard to tell. There by his feet lay an innocent bystander from the Mist, a young girl who was probably no older than his little brother. _

_Her face was covered in mud and her body battered and bloody. But still she was alive. Itachi felt his chest ache slightly at the sight. This was the reason he hated wars. Innocent people, they often got involved. _

"_Don't worry, you'll be fine soon."_

_He spoke softly as he bent down on one knee and picked the young girl up. Her body was light from blood loss as well, her face pale from the same reason. Damp raven hair covered most of her face, and the water gave her a radiant glow. By all means, Itachi was glad that the girl was still alive. Often times, the boy would have left the person since it wasn't his concern, but this time, seeing that the person was alive, for some reason he couldn't turn away like he used too. She was so small and fragile his guilt started eating at him at the very first thought of leaving her behind. It just wasn't happening. _

_---_

"How could you just bring an enemy child into Konoha? Do you know how reckless an act that was?"

Homura, one of the council members of the Leaf asked, quite displeased with the young boy's decision.

"She was an innocent bystander. It couldn't be helped."

He reasoned calmly, eyes directed at the young girl that was currently sleeping in his arms. Of course, the girl had now been given proper treatment. Her bleeding had stopped and she had been cleaned from the mud and blood that formerly clung onto her body. Although, now she was suffering from fever, a rather high one, but she was safe from any threats to her life.

"And how exactly do you know that she's a commoner? She could have been a Shinobi like you, worse she could be a spy pretending to act like she is now."

Koharu, another one of the council elders, voiced her own thoughts out sternly, and still disapproving of the boy's earlier gesture.

For a moment there was silence. Itachi had already put the thought into consideration, but still he decided to go through with it. Seeing the girl reminded him of his little brother and thus couldn't allow himself to just abandon the poor child.

"I don't think any member of Konohagakure would just leave a child to die…enemy or not."

"I believe you are not allowed to think, only, you are allowed to complete your mission. Compassion has no place in the world of Shinobi. You're a genius; I'd have at least thought you were aware of that."

A sterner voice came into play. Danzo who was sitting in the middle of the council elders made his own remark. Itachi though remained steadfast and calm, not even batting an eye lash as he once again brought his orbs to the members of the council, but this time, to a particular man who he thought would understand.

The boy fell into silent amusement once again as he heard someone laugh.

"A real brother at heart…can't abandon a young child. Won't you take care of her? I have a feeling no one else will do it except from you."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

A small bow from Itachi's side and the Hokage allowed him to take his leave. As the door came to a shut, Danzo, Homura and Koharu looked incredulously at Hiruzen.

"What was that about?! "A real brother at heart…can't abandon a young child. Won't you take care of her? I have a feeling no one else will do it except from you." Are you out of your mind?! Taking in a fledgling from Kirigakure, its leniency like that that will bring Konoha to its down fall!"

Danzo spoke, his voice raised and his eyes glaring holes directly at the Hokage.

"The boy is right, no one from Konoha will just abandon a child, whether it be an enemy or not. Now, if you will excuse me, I have things to attend to."

Standing up, the Sandaime Hokage threaded for the door and took his leave as well, leaving the three there to talk amongst themselves. He was well aware that those three didn't agree with him, but still he wasn't as cold-hearted as them to begin with.

---

"Isn't she adorable? I always wanted a little girl in the house. It's not like I can dress Sasuke-chan in a skirt."

Mikoto spoke cheerfully earning her a look of displeasure from her husband, which she just smiled at, like she always does.

"Now Itachi, be reasonable. We can't just keep that child. What about her parents, they might be looking for her."

"If that was true then they shouldn't have sent her out to the field, plus it would be nice if Sasuke can have someone to play with when I'm not around."

"But…"

Fugaku would then look at Mikoto who was holding Sasuke in her arms. She was smiling, not really against the idea of keeping the girl with them for now. And Sasuke was curiously looking at the young girl in his big brother's arms, wondering of things like, whom the girl was or if they were related in anyway.

The Uchiha head sighed in defeat.

"She can…stay."


End file.
